


Home

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Home

He is home  
Arms around him, beneath his coat  
Face buried in his chest breathing in his warmth

His face pressed in to your crown  
A blend of sharp angles and soft flesh securing you in place

Soft breath shushing through your hair   
Sliding across the tops of your ears and disappearing like an early morning dream fades in to the mist 

The gentle thud from his chest  
Firm, constant, safe  
Tethering you to him  
Calling to your own heart 

 

Hips   
Thighs  
Leg against leg  
Foot next to foot  
Anchoring you  
Suspending you  
Holding you

Home


End file.
